Demons and Deities
by Saige Shadows
Summary: When Demons and Deities Unite, The Alphas Shall Have To Fight. To Help The Wolves Survive, Two Girls Shall Arrive. Prophetic seers. New alphas. New adventures. Magic. Hunters. Demons. Deities. With the recent hallucinogenic things that are haunting the three, Scott, Stiles and Allison need help. Warning: Two OCs, And I'm thinking about Sterek and possibly Scisaac, there is romance
1. Calling For Help

**_When Demons and Deities Unite_**

**_The Alphas Shall Have To Fight._**

**_To Help The Wolves Survive,_**

**_ Two Girls Shall Arrive._**

**No One's POV**

The sounds of a motorcycle roamed through the silent air as the full moon rose above the clouds; a woman, whose face and body were concealed in black, pressed the blue-tooth button on the side of her helmet, answering her phone for the first time that night.

"So...he's finally an Alpha, huh?" She answered not even bothering to see who it was. She could feel the change in the wind, even through her leather clad body and she could smell him, even from the fifty or so miles she was from him. It made her smile, in an excided way.

"Yes. He passed through the barrier and forced himself to become an alpha" A deep, tired voice replied.

"Does he have control over the change? Does he have an anchor?" She asked, slightly frantic.

"No and I fear that because of the half state of conscious that the three went into that his change will only worsen." A sudden flash appeared before the woman, a vision:

_The boy's, the newly born alpha's, eyes started to glow red as he looked away from a pretty Asian girl down the hall. Another boy was standing next to him, staring at the lock on his locker with a mixed expression of confusion and stoic. The boy dropped his lock suddenly and looked at the alpha._

_ "Oh dude, your eyes." He said, looking to the red irises. _

_ "What about them?" The alpha replied. _

_ "They're starting to glow." _

_ "You mean right now?"_

_ "Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it." The boy replied in desperation. _

_ "I can't." He panted, "I can't, I can't control it."_

_ "Alright. Just keep your head down. Look down, come on." The boy replied, gently putting his hands on one of the alpha's shoulders, as he guided him to an empty class room. "Keep your head down." The alpha, Scott, started growling as he ripped off his shirt and then..._

"He's going to be in trouble in a couple of days." The woman gasped as she was pulled out of her vision.

"That's why I called. I need your help." The man asked, almost pleadingly.

"I'm already on my way." She replied as she ended the call, cursing.

A mile or so down the road, a gas station's lights glowed brightly in the dark of the night and the woman pulled into it, parking her bike next to the first pump. Pulling out her phone, she pulled up her previous messages and started texting :

_'Trouble. Need some help. Beacon Hills. Doc called in. New Alpha. Reply ASAP'_ She put the phone back into her pocket, awaiting for the text as she began to fill up her motorcycle. _Beep...Beep. _

**_'I'm there. Felt the Change.'_** The woman smiled thankfully at the text and sighed. She may be a seer and a fighter, but there were only so much she could do. _Hopefully, we'll survive this time._

* * *

**No One's POV**

Students were still arriving when the bell rang and the new teacher turned around, after writing his name on the board. He gave everyone a soft smile as he clapped his hands and spoke,

"Good Morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. And I'll be taking over for your previous History teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by n-" A knock on the door interrupted the dark haired man, as the principle walked into the class with a new student.

"Excuse me, , but it seems as though we have two new students joining you today. I hope, that's alright with you." The principle announced gesturing to the girls.

The first girl had red wavy hair that was cut short, a lithe body that had a thin layer of muscle and deep set dark brown eyes; she was dressed in gray jeans, an orange tank top with a white leather jacket on top, and a pair of white high tops adorned her feet. The second girl had brown hair that rolled in thick waves down her back, a curvy body that also had a thin layer of muscle, and almond shaped amber eyes; she was clad in white shredded jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, a black jean military jacket and black knee high riding boots.

"Yes, that's fine. Class, this is Enya Hern and Vanessa Spade." Mr. Yukimura introduced as the principle left the classroom. "Now as I was saying..."

* * *

**With Scott and Stiles**

"Dude, is it just me or do they not seem human to you?" Stiles asked, glancing back at his partner in crime. His head throbbed from the recent onslaught of his mind, but so far he was suppressing the pain.

"They look normal enough, but..." Scott said, watching as the two girls past him on either side and sat in the back, listening to the teacher speak about his daughter.

"Looks can be deceiving, but you know, why does it always have to be the hot ones?" Stiles asked. Suddenly, there was a loud thumping sound that caused Scott to rip his eyes away from the two and glance at a girl who was dressed in black and had dark hair bang her head onto her table.

"Either way, there she is." Mr. Yukimura announced. The girl, Kira, lifted her head slowly, giving everyone a forced smile. Scott gave her a small smile as she sat fully up, staring at him with apt curiosity and faux confidence. She brushed her hair out of her face as she glanced away from him, looking at her father instead.

"Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century." Yukimura said, as he started writing on the board. Scott looked down at his desk as he sighed lightly and something caught the corner of his eye. Gazing down at the floor, he watched in fear as his shadow began to morph and grow, changing into the newly born Alpha wolf; he gripped his desk tightly and began to breath heavily, almost panting as the shadow opened its mouth.

Unbeknownst to him, or Stiles, Enya and Vanessa had seen the shadow and gazed at each other worriedly.

* * *

**Allison and Lydia**

Allison dipped the paint brush into the red paint for the fifth time since she sat down, but every time she tried to move her hand to the paper canvas, her hand started shaking and a cold sweat accumulated on her body.

"Not the steadiest hand for a superb marksman." Lydia remarked as she continued to paint her picture.

"It's been happening for the past few weeks." Allison commented, her eyes briefly flitted to the redhead. "Since that night." She dropped the brush into the red paint and it splattered across her paper, reminding her of the blood that splattered across the window that night her aunt died. A sudden ripping sound brought her back to her senses and she looked to see Lydia throwing the paper away. The red haired beauty looked at her friend, her eyebrows slightly creased and said,

"Start over." Allison exhaled and closed her eyes, trying to block out the explicate pictures, before taking the brush again, washing it off before dipping it into the crimson liquid. Lydia sat down next to her, watching her, making sure she didn't have another episode.

Across the room, painting on his own canvas, Isaac was also watching Allison as her hand created steady strokes.

* * *

**Stiles and Scott**

When the bell rang, Stiles and Scott quickly walked to their lockers. "Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott said, hovering next to his best friend.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures." Stiles reprimanded, glancing at the chiseled jawed boy. "I'm sure there's pretty good chance that things are never going back to normal."

"Yeah," He muttered as Stiles jiggled his lock, trying to get it to open. He stopped for a second, focusing on where the numbers should be, only to see symbols that he didn't recognize appear.

"What?" He mumbled softly, looking at the symbols with a confused expression on his face.

"I thought you said you wanted to make friends," Scott heard Mr. Yukimura say from down the hall. He started to, unintentionally focus on his conversation.

"Not like that," Kira replied, exasperated.

"You said you wanted to be noticed," Her father replied.

"I could set myself on fire and be noticed." She commented.

* * *

**Enya and Vanessa, further down the hall. **

"I could set myself on fire and be noticed." Kira commented. Vanessa quirked a smirk at the other girl's wording and shook her head.

"Kids these days. Always back talking to people older than them." Vanessa said, her amber gaze shifting over to Scott, watching his reaction to the conversation. "And he's supposed to shift today?"

"Yeah, V, I saw it exactly like this. Any minute now, his eyes are going to turn red. I'll give you the signal to move." Enya replied, taking a bite out of an apple that 'magically' appeared in her hand. Vanessa watched as the conversation had ended and Kira turned and looked at Scott, who was staring at her with a weird expression on his face; he very suddenly looked away. "Now."

'V', began moving quickly through the hall, avoiding people who were trying to get to their lockers and back to class on time. She reached the boys just as Stiles had put his hands on Scott's shoulder; the skinnier of the two looked at her in surprise.

"Come on, we don't have all day. Tell him to keep his head down and both of you follow me." She whispered, and glanced around, making sure nobody noticed them as they headed over to the classroom across the hall.

"Alright. Scott just keep your head down. Look down, come on." Stiles said, almost putting the alpha into a headlock. When they got into the classroom, Scott ripped off his shirt, growling, trying to get away from the two people that were in the room with him.

"Get back away from me." Scott snarled, leaning heavily over a desk.

"Scott, it's okay." Vanessa said, pushing Stiles back so she could look into the poor boy's eyes. "Stiles stay back, leave this to me." She moved forward and grabbed onto Scott's shoulders as he said,

"I don't know what's going to happen to me." He started panting heavily as his claws started coming out.

"Scott, look into my eyes. Try to stay calm and look into my eyes." Red orbs clashed with gold as he met her gaze; her gaze was hard, steel-like, and if by some unnatural force, the redness in Scott's eyes started to shrink and disappear as the transformation started to reverse. His body became limp and heavy in her arms and she lowered his body to the ground as he began to slip into a dreamless sleep.

"This isn't just in our heads. This is real," Stiles murmured as he kneeled on the other side of his best friend. "What did you do?" He asked 'V' softly.

"I just saved your friend. If you," She looked up at the short haired boy, who was staring at her, and gestured to both him and Scott, "guys can't figure out a away to stop this side effects from happening, then something bad is going to happen." With that, she was gone. Vanished out of thin air. Stiles took a moment to look around, but his attention was brought back to him when Scott groaned underneath him.


	2. Believe in the Unknown

**Go to Believe in the Unknown for the Second Chapter of Pack Mentality! This is a collab story. I hope you like it! :D**


End file.
